


Bone Tired and Soul Weary

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [17]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Identity Reveal, M/M, Reveal, Season/Series 02, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt trudged in, soul deep levels of tired after repeating himself over and over again about the events. Foggy settled against his side as they flopped onto the couch, “Jesus Christ, Matt... What the hell kind Deal did you give that guy? And how the fuck did we actually pull this shit off?”“Ugh, wasn't worth it, I still gotta deal with Brett... He's, still got all sorts of off the record questions. Shit, what did I do when that bomb went off?”“Kicked names and took skulls is what you did,” Matt cracked up as he leaned against Foggy, feeling just how tired his partner was too. “Um, reverse that or rephrase it or something... Too tired to word.”
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Bone Tired and Soul Weary

Matt trudged in, soul deep levels of tired after repeating himself over and over again about the events. Foggy settled against his side as they flopped onto the couch, “Jesus Christ, Matt... What the hell kind Deal did you give that guy? And how the fuck did we actually pull this shit off?”

“Ugh, wasn't worth it, I still gotta deal with Brett... He's, still got all sorts of off the record questions. Shit, what did I do when that bomb went off?”

“Kicked names and took skulls is what you did,” Matt cracked up as he leaned against Foggy, feeling just how tired his partner was too. “Um, reverse that or rephrase it or something... Too tired to word.”

“Yeah, what, did I, or Buck... Did Reyes see something I missed to just, start singing like a canary?”

“Oh, buddy, you went full on beast mode, it was- Yeah, you were hot, okay?”

“I still reach oh smoke powder and blood and just- Ugh, I need a shower.”

“Oh, shower sounds fun, um, after sleep? That work for you?”

“Mmmm, it's a Deal,” Matt hummed as he shifted, pulling his partner close and drifting off.

The pounding on the door, ugh, whoever the fuck it was was getting an earful... From the way Foggy growled and shifted they were about to get two ear fulls. “Fucking 2 in the morning, what the hell, we weren't even being loud.”

“Brett has the worst fucking timing,” Matt grumbled, waving a hand, “I, can't even begin to explain, I just know.”

“One of these days, buddy, you're gonna have to try to explain Everything at some point.”

“Mhm, yeah,” Matt grumbled as he hauled himself upright as Foggy opened the door. “We were sleeping Brett...”

“How, you know what after the night I've had I don't even care, Murdock, you have a lot of explaining to do-”

“Just, yeah, I'll make you a Deal, Brett, I'll answer your questions in full honesty, but what is said tonight can Never be so much as uttered to another. And believe me, a Deal with me is binding, and I'll know if it's Broken, and you'll Know what happens if you Break a Deal with me.”

“Shit, Murdock,” Matt honestly had forgotten he'd taken off his glasses at some point when they'd gotten home until Brett stepped back and shuddered before shaking himself, “You, fuck, you're the Devil, aren't you?”

“Do we have a Deal?”

“You know, mom use to bring you up all the time... She'd warn me about the kid at the church... She'd warn me never to talk to anyone I met on that bench...”

“That's not an answer, Brett.”

“I keep my mouth shut about who or whatever the fuck you are, and you'll answer my questions?”

“That's the Offer, do we have a Deal?”

Brett was nodding as he flinched when Foggy nudged him to sit down. “Yeah, I can, yeah I can work with that. Um, so, how does this work?”

“First, you gotta Accept the Deal, that one's on me... Next, coffee... Fuck, do I need coffee,” Matt grumbled as he got up to head for the coffee maker while Foggy poured Brett a drink.

“Okay, Deal.”

Matt was sighing as he started the first pot, “So, ask your questions.”

“Um, so, what, who are you exactly?”

“I'm a Demon, Brett. A once human individual that fucked up, and ended up a Demon.”

“So you really are the fucking Devil.”

Matt shrugged, “That's what they call me, they have since I was just a kid...”

“So, um, the um, old story I was told was to beware the bench outside of churches. The Devil may sit down and end up taking your soul.”

“It's not me, if someone sits with me, it's outside Clinton Church, and I don't take souls. I don't do Deals that forces peoples' hands or Will or- I just, try to help people, sometimes by given them what they think they want or need. Sometimes, karma is just a bitch.”

“At the precinct, I was right in the middle when that smoke bomb went off. I saw you- fighting.”

Matt sighed as he poured a cup of coffee, “Shit, were you the only one?”

“I think so, I was on the side the smoke started clearing from first. He popped a smoke and then I saw another head in so I took cover before the flash bang went off. My eyes didn't get fucked up like most of the precinct.”

“Thank God for that,” Matt grumbled as he fixed up his coffee up before taking a sip.

“So, you're... a fighter too, or was that some... Demon thing? Like, the Deals?”

“I'm a fighter, yeah, and yeah a lot of what went down involved Deals. The guys I brought in with me. I had Deals with them to keep the precinct and my friends safe.”

“So, you're that Devil too, huh?”

Matt nodded, “Yep, I'm that one too.”

“Shit, this is just- A whole lot of shit way beyond my pay grade...”

“Yeah, try figuring this shit all out at 10, it could be way worse.”

“That's why you're still so young, isn't it? The, Demon thing.”

“Yeah,” Matt shrugged as he settled back on the couch, smiling as Foggy's arm slung around his shoulders. “Demons live as long as they fulfill their purpose. Mine is Deal making. Some are... worse off than me.”

“How, how many of you are there? Demons, I mean.”

Matt snorted and shrugged, “I've met, 17 or so, myself- I'm, well, most of the time anyway, the only one I know of in the Kitchen though. I, put a Ban on Demons in my city. I, I've seen some of the Deals made here. I was one of the Deals made here, before I was- strong enough to put an end to it.”

“How, how do you, do all this? You, Murdock, you look and act, human. I thought Demons were, monster and devils and evil spirits possessing people... But, you're, normal.”

“I'm far from 'normal' Brett, I just blend in very well. I was blinded when I was human, so, I- already knew how to get around and interact and understand the world with the lights out, so to speak. But, after, it was- different but the same too. I still have NLP, I still can't see, not really. But, I can perceive the world as if I had my sight. That's, that's all the Demon though. I, I shuffle around in the dark like an idiot when I'm drunk and the world spins and, some mornings I just freak out when the door is closed to the room and I don't realize Foggy shut it during the night trying to block out that damn billboard that I know is there but that's light I can't understand- I can't perceive like you can, so, the only thing that bothers me is the pulsing buzz of it being a background constant when I'm really listening for it.”

“So, what happens, if a Deal is Broken?”

Matt shook his head, “That's, it's one of those things, you never wanna find out. I always keep my Deals, and I've never had anyone Break any of our Deals either. I've been lucky.”

“So, if I, talked, after tonight?”

“About this? About how the Baby Lawyer from Hell's Kitchen is actually the Devil? Oh, I'd love to see how quick you get put on suspension for that. There's a reason I even Offered you that Deal, Brett. No one would ever believe you. Even if you Broke it, which, yeah, highly suggest not Breaking a Deal.”

“What exactly happens when you do?”

“I'll have to phone a friend on that one, I got... someone that's been around a lot longer, I'm sure he'll be able to tell you what happens when you Break a Deal.”

“Okay, so, can we start at the beginning here?”

Matt sighed as he settled on the couch, groaning as he stretched before smiling at Foggy refilling his already half empty cup, “I love you, Foggy, you always know exactly what I need and when I need it.”

Brett was scared, eyes snapping so hard even Foggy flinched at it, “I'm human, Brett, relax. I, uh, just, Matt and I, we've known each other and been together for a long time. So, it's just basic 'partner' intuition.”

“How does that even work?”

“Well, I'm going to be honest here, sometimes awesome, sometimes not so well... We, uh, we had a Deal go south for awhile and couldn't really be 'together' but, luckily we got that fixed so- Yeah,” Foggy shrugged as Matt sighed. “Right, your Deal, go on, Matt. From the top.”

“I, uh, lost my dad, when I was 10 and I, found something that could bring him back. I just, never thought of the consequences-”


End file.
